


绿毛水怪

by SGRDXOXO



Category: dirty fingers
Genre: Alley Sex, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gang Rape, High School, Hurt, Past Lives, Past Underage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schoolgirls, Secret Crush, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Slut Shaming, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: original male characters/zhang haiming
Kudos: 3





	绿毛水怪

张海明是班级里安静的那一个，留着乖巧的发型，刘海几乎要盖过那双眼睛，校服长裙下面露出一截被黑色丝袜包裹的脚踝。我曾经在路过他们班教室的时候瞥见过她温和的侧脸，碎发挡住了他的眼睛。那是在一年级的时候，那时候张海明还只是一张面目不清的脸，后来她变成了张海明，像电脑上的茶壶有了影子，再后来——再后来我毕业了，张海明就又变成了一张面目不清的脸。如果让我说的话我肯定说不出那是张什么样的脸，我只能说张海明有一个脸蛋儿，上面长着一对眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，一眼看就是一个东亚女人，再多我也说不上来了，不过如果让她走到我面前，我一定知道那是她，是张海明，但是这么多年了，我再没有见过她，她就只是一张面目不清的脸，最后的最后甚至连脸都没有了，只剩下影子。张海明从来都是安静的那一个，不怎么合群，大家都在唱东风破的时候她在听浪子。本来这也不是什么大问题，但是有个女的硬要说张海明抢了她男朋友，那女的还偏偏有那么几个好哥哥，家里也有点钱，平时在学校里走路跟螃蟹似的，遇到这等的软柿子必不会善罢甘休。她带着人去掀了张海明课桌，一抽屉的课本、小说、诗集散得到处都是，哗啦啦地喷发，宛若水漫金山寺。她那时候就站在门口看着人踢她的凳子，脸上一点表情都没有，校服裙及膝，裙角一点不动，连空气都在她周围静止。等到耀武扬威的人走了她就去把桌子椅子扶起来，像科幻小说里会写的家政机器人。扶起来才发现桌上被人写了些肮脏话，我也不清楚他们写了什么，无非也就是那些婊子妓女之类的贬义词，她也没擦，就让它们躺在自己的课桌和书本的夹缝里。这个时候我才知道了张海明叫张海明，全学校都知道了张海明叫张海明，这不像一个女孩儿的名字，但是总比叫壮壮强。那女的如此坚信张海明是个抢她男朋友的妓女，掀个课桌而已，怎么能出她这口恶气呢？很快流言就传到了校园的各个角落，张海明在女孩儿们嘴里成了狠毒的狐狸精，成了貂蝉、妲己和褒姒，在男孩儿们口中又成了一百块钱包夜版的白月光、朱砂痣，一时间在学校里这三个字成了令鄙校广大青少年心领神会心照不宣的某一人类活动的代名词。再次看到她，她在男厕所里，她贴着墙坐着，两条腿伸直了放在地板上，露出两截漂亮的脚踝。我提着水桶一进门就哐当一下把塑料桶砸在了地上。张海明的衬衫上都是血液，有深色的早干了的也有刚流出来的鲜红的。我抓住她的胳膊，她的袖子上的血就又开始跟涨潮似地往外晕，我忙把她放下，大声地开始叫人。有人去找老师了，我就留下来，我把衣服脱下来绑在她胳膊上给她止血的时候她看着天花板。我问她说你为什么要这样做，不只是一个女的吗，不只是一个误会吗，你没有必要这样做。她用古怪的眼神看了看我，好像我在讲什么笑话。但我只是继续，我说是的那个女的是个傻逼但是正因为她是个傻逼你就更不应该为了傻逼糟蹋自己啊。“你没有泡她男朋友，你说出来不就好了吗？”我头一次听到张海明说话了，她说:“你怎么知道我没有泡她的男朋友？”我突然不知道说什么了，她又从袖子里摸出一支沾了血的烟来夹在食指和中指之间。我把那支烟按回她的手心:“有人要来了，你别在这时候抽烟。”她才把烟收了回去，我又不知道她在看哪儿了。最后一次见到张海明——我是说见到那种见到而不只是路过——是在学校边上。冬天天黑得快，我做了值日只想早点回去，但是却停在那个小巷边上。张海明贴墙站着，好像她满身是血地贴着男厕所肮脏的墙壁，墙壁上都是涂画，可能还有排泄物，她一定也清楚，但她全不在乎。她被围在一群男人中间，那群男人摸她的脸，摸她的头发，把她的围巾扔在地上，扒下她的衣服，而她只是盯着自己的脚尖。她的乳房露了出来，小小的浅棕色的乳头，白色的胸膛上覆盖着黑色的纹身。张海明因为与冬天的寒冷赤裸相对而抖了一下。他们把她的裤袜扯了一半，有人吹口哨，有人在低声地笑，说一些我听不到但是大概能想象到其内容的话。他们把她架在半空中强奸她，她一次次悬空又一次次落点在男人的阴茎上，黑色的头发随着动作在空气里摇晃。我应该走的，我应该拔腿就走，我应该那样做的。但是我好像被固定在了原地，我看着她被强奸却无动于衷，我的双腿沉重地像在这寒冷的冬天里被冻住了一样。等到他们提起裤子笑嘻嘻地一起朝着另一个方向走了，我才从墙角出来，她黑色的丝袜里露出一条一条白白的皮肤，像砧板上的鱼肉。她的围巾上落了灰，我把它捡起来递给她，她接过来了，她的乳房还露在外面，她也没有扣上扣子，只是把围巾就这么搭在肩上，绕了一圈。她嘴里呼出的热气白花花地消散了。我曾看见她对着别人笑，她笑的时候眼睛垂下去，嘴唇微微地弯着，她不皎洁，她肮脏到尘埃里了，但她在尘埃里发着光，好像落了灰的一轮月亮，被乌云掩盖了的一块宝石。我也想要笑，但是我的眼眶吸饱了泪水，眼皮沉沉甸甸的，我狠命地在学校边的小巷里操她，一次又一次，让我的阴茎玷污她，强奸她，我甚至不只想要强奸她，我还想要和她一起去约会，我们可以去大榆树下的小公园，我会给她买棉花糖吃，夏天棉花糖化得快，白白的丝绒一样的糖黏在她的指尖融化了跟她大腿上的精液一样地往下滴，滴到她裹着黑色丝袜的脚踝上，然后我会吻她，在树荫的深处吻她，她会只是我一个人的，我们唇齿相贴相濡以沫如同一对搁浅的鱼。我想要吻她，但她只是把头别开来了，眼睛垂着，却没有笑意。她可以给我一切以及一切的一切，给我阴道，给我欲望，但这不是那一切的一切中的一部分，她不会给我这个，她永远不会。


End file.
